


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by lifesnewestfailure



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Slow Burn (kinda), Sweet, can't take my eyes off you song by frankie valli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesnewestfailure/pseuds/lifesnewestfailure
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya, alone in the Host Club room, have a rare moment to talk. Haruhi discovers Kyoya likes dancing and wants him to teach her. They share a dance to “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You”, Kyoya singing softly in her ear. Buried feelings come to light, and perhaps they’ll share a few kisses along with the dance…
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Haruhi/Kyoya, based on the song “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You” by Frankie Valli. I don’t own the song or the characters from Ouran High School Host Club. Please don't criticize too harshly, this is only my second fanfic, and please keep comments respectful. Enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing it! Also, I might make a series of stories like this one, shipping Haruhi with the other hosts based on different songs. It's only a vague idea though, so I can't make any promises.

Music Room 3 was empty. It had been a long day for the Host Club and everyone had left early to rest. The lights were turned off, but late afternoon sunlight filtered into the wide windows, covering the floor with squares of light. It was silent and peaceful, completely deserted.

Well, almost deserted.

Haruhi had cleaned up the tea sets and plates used by the club’s guests, which had taken her longer than expected. When she emerged from the small kitchenette into the main club room, everyone had left. She sighed and picked up her bag, heading toward the door. 

“You’re here late,” said a voice from the corner.

Haruhi started, nearly dropping her books. She turned around, flustered, only to find Kyoya sitting in one of the shadowy corners, typing away on his laptop.

“Oh, Kyoya-senpai, I didn’t know you were still here,” Haruhi said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice how much he’d scared her.

“As the Host Club’s organizer and accountant, I’m usually here after hours. It’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Oh,” Haruhi said. She was about to turn to the door again, but faced him once more. “Do you want some help?”

“While I appreciate the offer, you don’t know half of my duties, let alone their difficulty. Your ‘help’ would probably be more of a hindrance.”

“I was just trying to be nice,” she grumbled. She looked at the door, then back at Kyoya. He looked at her levelly. 

“Is there something you need?” he asked calmly. 

“You do this every day?”

“More or less.”

“All by yourself?”

“Usually.”

Haruhi paused. “Don’t you ever get lonely?”

Kyoya looked surprised at her question. “Lonely?” he echoed.

“Well, yeah. You sit in this big room by yourself, doing work for the Host Club, day after day. It must get lonely.” For some reason, Haruhi didn’t want to leave him in this big, shadowy room by himself.

“I listen to music, normally. It helps pass the time and provides background noise.”

An awkward pause.

“Are you leaving or not?” Kyoya asked. “You’ve been standing in front of the door for the last ten minutes.”

“I can stay a little longer,” Haruhi said, moving closer to Kyoya and sitting near him. “My dad won’t be home tonight, so I don’t have to cook.”

Kyoya made a noise of acknowledgement and turned back to his laptop. After a few minutes, Haruhi concluded that he wasn’t going to talk anymore and took out a book. They passed some time in a comfortable silence, enveloped by the golden sunlight from the windows. Kyoya started playing music on his laptop, and it softly added to the peaceful atmosphere. 

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, who seemed engrossed in his work. She studied him quietly, trying to analyze his character. He always seemed so unapproachable, but he was obviously smart. He ran the Host Club almost singlehandedly, and it could never run smoothly without him. His cool demeanor drew in guests, wanting to see what lay beneath his layer of ice. 

What did lay beneath his layer of ice? Haruhi wondered. He must be passionate about something. But what? She didn’t know. She didn’t think anyone else would know either; he didn’t seem to confide in anyone, not to her knowledge at least. It must be sad, not having someone you can talk to. Maybe he was lonely. He was usually isolated from the rest of the Host Club, running calculations or planning events, finding ways to make others happy. But what made him happy?

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now,” Kyoya observed, not looking up from the screen in front of him. “Something on your mind?”

Too startled to think of a lie, Haruhi blurted, “I was just wondering what made you happy.”

He glanced up, confused. It was a rare look for him. “What makes me happy? Why would you think about that?”

“Well, you always do so much for others, and while you say that everything is for your own gain, that’s just an act. You’re a kind person, senpai, whether you want to admit it or not. You make other people happy, but no one ever seems to make you happy.”

“Well, since you want to know, I can take a break for a moment,” Kyoya shut his laptop. Music continued to play softly from it. He stood and stretched a little, considering her question.

“What makes me happy,” he mused to himself. “I would have to say that the Host Club makes me happy. I enjoy entertaining guests, and I would probably have too much free time if I wasn’t in the club. I like spending time with Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and the Hitachiin twins, but of course if you ever tell them, I’ll deny it. I don’t normally tell people this kind of thing.”

“Then why are you telling me?” Haruhi wondered aloud.

“For one thing, you asked. For another, I believe you won’t tell anyone what I’ve told you. You don’t often betray others’ confidence, and that’s one thing I like about you.”

“What?” Haruhi gasped, wide-eyed.

Kyoya stopped short. The compliment had slipped out of him; he hadn’t meant to say it. His eyes went wide as well. 

“I didn’t think you liked me that much, Kyoya-senpai,” said Haruhi, still surprised.

“Well, I don’t dislike you,” Kyoya replied, still caught off guard. Haruhi was so easy to talk to that he had said something he hadn’t planned to. He had to be careful, or his carefully constructed demeanor would collapse. He had to tread with caution. “In fact, I consider you a friend.”

“Really?” asked Haruhi. Her large brown eyes were captivating, and he almost couldn’t look away. Kyoya knew that his feelings for her passed friendship a long time ago, but he couldn’t tell her that right now.

He tried to change the subject. “I have other hobbies outside of the club, none of them very interesting. I play chess, and considered joining the chess club before Tamaki approached me with the Host Club. I dance occasionally, at parties.”

“Huh. I can’t really imagine you dancing, senpai.”

“High-society gatherings often include dancing. I usually don’t enjoy it very much, but I don’t hate it. With the right partner, it can even be fun.”

“It must really be fun for you to say that. You don’t normally call things fun,” Haruhi observed. She continued, half to herself, “I wonder if I’d be any good at it.”

“Of course. It slipped my mind that as a commoner, you wouldn’t have an occasion to learn dancing. It can be quite enjoyable at times.”

“You didn’t have to include the commoner part,” Haruhi mumbled. “And I have learned a little for the Host Club.”

“Yes, but you’ve been dancing as a male, leading your partner. You haven’t experienced it the way it should be experienced.”

“I think I’d like to learn. Maybe you could teach me, senpai.” Haruhi didn’t really have an interest in dancing, but if it was something Kyoya liked, maybe she could learn more about him. She found herself increasingly curious about him, wanting to get closer to him, to learn his thoughts.

“I suppose, although Tamaki might be better at it,” Kyoya answered.

“Maybe, but he’d also be obnoxious about it. I’d much rather learn from you.” It was a long shot, Haruhi knew, but still, she had to take it. 

“I could…” Kyoya trailed off. He couldn’t find a polite way to refuse her. Those eyes of hers didn’t help his resolve. There was nothing he wanted more than to dance with Haruhi, but he was afraid of himself, what he might do if they were alone together, bodies swaying to the music. He was scared of what might happen if he let his feelings show. If Haruhi rejected him, he wasn’t entirely sure he could take it.

“If you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to,” Haruhi said, sensing his discomfort.

“No,” he said, a little too quickly, a little too loudly. His voice echoed in the empty room. Disregarding his fears, Kyoya decided to dive in. “We can have our first lesson right now, if you like.”

“Sure.” Haruhi stood up and approached him, gazing at him attentively. He reached out, placing one hand on her waist and taking her hand with the other. She felt a little stiff in his arms.

“Let me know if it makes you uncomfortable,” Kyoya said, “but we’re going to have to get a little closer.”

Haruhi caught her breath as he pulled her closer to him, feeling Kyoya’s hand tremble slightly. Was he…nervous? Is that why he was acting weird? No, that couldn’t be it. And yet, there was no other explanation. The idea of Kyoya, always cool and collected, being nervous with her was endearing, and Haruhi squeezed his hand.

Kyoya looked down in surprise. Did she squeeze his hand, or was he imagining things? Then he looked at her and saw her eyes sparkling. He felt his self-control crumble pulled her even closer.

They began to sway to the soft song playing from his laptop. Kyoya couldn’t help murmuring a few of the words. “You’re just too good to be true…can’t take my eyes off of you…you feel like heaven to touch…I want to hold you so much…” And she really did feel like heaven. Haruhi fit perfectly into his arms. He had wanted to hold her for so long. It almost didn’t seem real. 

Haruhi heard him singing under his breath. She glanced up, surprised. She hadn’t questioned it when he pulled her closer, but singing a love song in her ear…did this mean—? Her heartbeat quickened as she looked up at him, only to feel his lips on hers.

Kyoya couldn’t take it anymore. It was too perfect. The song, the dancing, Haruhi. He had to kiss her. She looked up just as he leaned in, and he felt her freeze for a moment, then relax into his embrace. The song continued to play, perfectly fitting—at long last love has arrived…I thank God I’m alive…you’re just too good to be true…can’t take my eyes off of you… 

Haruhi was shocked, but his kiss was not unwelcome. She never knew he felt like this toward her; after all, hadn’t he just said she was a friend? But his kiss said differently. It sparked feelings in her she didn’t know she had—maybe the reason she hadn’t wanted him to be alone and wanted to be closer to him was because she loved him. However, she didn’t have time to explore these thoughts as he kissed her again.

She was kissing him back. Kyoya almost couldn’t believe it. Here she was, in his arms, kissing him back, not rejecting him. For the first time in his life, he felt whole. A surge of love passed through him, and he kissed Haruhi once more, reluctant to break away. 

As they stood there, sharing kisses in the faint sunlight, still gently swaying, the music swelled around them. The sight of you leaves me weak…there are no words left to speak…but if you feel like I feel…please let me know that it’s real…you’re just too good to be true…can’t take my eyes off of you… 

They broke apart to catch their breath, both flustered and blushing, not looking each other in the eye. Haruhi whispered Kyoya’s name at the same time he whispered hers, making them both smile.

Kyoya drew Haruhi into dancing position again, leaning down to sing softly in her ear. “Oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you, stay…and let me love you, baby, let me love you…”


End file.
